


I'm bored...

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Possessing Frisk, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Frisk, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multiverse, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Normal Life, One Shot, POV Chara, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Play Fighting, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Papyrus, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Secrets, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Chara sighs, hitting their head on to the table. Papyrus doesn't understand the Human's question."WHY ARE YOU BORED?" Papyrus tilts his head, a question mark appear on top of his head. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO THAT MADE YOU BORED?""It doesn't concern you, numb skull..." Chara responds, looking to the side with glowing red eyes. "I just need some entertainment before I do something Sansy won't like."Papyrus fiddles with his pencil, looking at the Horoscope. The skeleton looks at the brunet, requesting in his all natural tone of joy and sunshine. "OH I KNOW! I CAN ENTERTAIN YOU. HOW ABOUT A FRIENDLY BATTLE TO NEAR DEATH OR EXHAUSTION?"“Eh? You gotta be kidding with me.” Chara looks at Papyrus, red eyes stare at the skeleton with renewed interest.





	I'm bored...

**Author's Note:**

> Chara's point of view on Papyrus' timeline. Blood and vomit yay~  
> Not a prologue, it's what's happening in between.
> 
> Fighting scenes may not be as good, but just deal with it.

PACIFIST or GENOCIDE - take your pick reader/player/mortal because in the end, it's all for naught. Sure. Chara gets the last laugh if you tried and finished a TRUE GENOCIDE, but the game gets boring after they delete the universe. They prefer making monsters suffer like what Flowey did. If only they have their own body, they could have so much fun playing GOD. _Unfortunate that Frisk has more determination than them._ All Chara wanted was to stop feeling so bored.

 

**Isn't that why you CAME to the Underground in the first place?**

 

They like change. It was new, something that made them bring out their emotions with their knife at bay. Sometimes, it was good or bad. Most of the time, it was interesting. Chara confessed they can't feel much sympathy to tears, but more into anger. _They can't understand TEARS anymore when it can do anything._ Right now, Frisk and Sans had a lot of EMOTIONS when they started their GENOCIDE runs. It was funny. They reacted so negatively about it, Frisk tried to suicide and lock themselves up for a bunch of turns. It was useless though. _Fate won't let them._ Chara urged Flowey to befriend them. Flowey should befriend Frisk because Frisk was their partner in crime. If it wasn't for Frisk, Chara would never have a medium to CONTROL.

 

**And it's all your fault, but you already know that right~?**

 

Chara loved how FATE lets them in, worming inside the innocence and curiosity of Humans who enter the Underground. _They were curious._ They only wanted to escape from the world who hated them. It was like... **Them**. Oh well. Bury those memories in the pile of dust down the trash bin. Chara will worry about that later. All for sure, Chara likes their current Human host because of the synchronicity between SOULs.  They were compatible. Chara could not only persuade, but also possess Frisk. It took a hundred and so RESETs and TRUE RESETs before the pacifist realized how hopeless it was escaping them. It took another thousand something LOADs to realize that killing other Monsters and not performing the True Pacifist Route was impossible. _That didn't mean Frisk gave up._ Chara likes toying with Frisk. They were as fun as Asriel who changed into a flower. Yes. The same monster who became their true friend, died in the stupidest way possible by not FIGHTING back. _Good thing Azzy learned his lesson._

 

**This world is a kill-or-be-killed agenda.**

 

But don't blame them now. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be able to see the Neutral Endings. Didn't you feel a sense of supremacy after completing all those routes? Of course you did, sick bastard. You wanted to be smart. _Show off to your friends and family how you manipulated a child into doing all those ACTs._ You wanted to quench your thirst of knowledge. _It's a natural human behavior to be curious, why else is there nuclear fall-outs and world wars going on out there?_ You wanted to kill one or two to see the outcome. _Something you would never do if you were living in this timeline._ You wanted the boredom to go away. _Just like Chara, that's why they talk to you directly._ Chara doesn't know who you are or how many other Humans/Players/Mortals/Gamers/Killers are out there, but you interest them to a certain extent. If only you entered this timeline and talked to them, tell them what you really want... Then maybe Chara could solve your unlimited desires and bend this universe the way you want it to be.

 

**If you can prove your worth, that is.**

 

Chara hates promise breakers as much as weaklings. That's why Flowey had to go. Flowey grew weak, showing the face of Asriel as if he was the same person. **Lies.** Asriel and Flowey may be from the same monster, but they are two different entities. The one who died on that day was Asriel, the white furry monster who gets easily scared but could defeat a group of armed humans if he wanted too. Asriel was a pacifist and no one could change that image from them. Flowey? Heh. He was like them. Emotionless, bitter and angry with the world - Flowey was their ideal partner for a certain amount of time, but it was Frisk who made them realize how they should have placed a veil of ignorance before judging the golden flower's nature. **Flowey was pathetic.** Flowey may say he has no emotions, but he does. Flowey wasn't like Chara who woke up from the call of DETERMINATION to eliminate and destroy whoever comes into their path. No. Flowey woke up FEARFUL and curious of the world. Flowey had EMOTIONS while they took so long just to regain them. Chara hated it. It was only after passing five human hosts that they became aware that they are Chara and not *********. Chara was their own person.

 

**It made them feel angry.**

 

Chara knows what they were doing was justifiable. They realized that Monsterkind was too good for this world. It had to be destroyed unless it could realize its faults. Yes. Chara allowed the Neutral endings to go on, hoping these monsters would change and realize what was wrong. Those humans were the one at fault. _But why wasn't Toriel accepting this?_ Chara knows there are times when the Underground was truly hopeless. They knew that if ever these monsters reach up to the Surface, those humans would slaughter them without second thought. _Chara didn't want that to happen._ Chara wanted to be the ones to kill them instead. This way, if everyone dies, Chara would be the one to witness all of it and RESET the world. They don't know when they were able to use the ABILITY to RESET, but they know they could start using the ABILITY to LOAD and SAVE with Frisk. Frisk, the same person who foolishly believed in the good of everyone, is blessed with the ABILITY of all THREE.

 

[SAVE] [LOAD] [RESET]

 

Chara wanted Frisk to understand their logic, but neither of them could understand the other. Frisk was too flirty, always talking with monsters who didn't even need to be confronted. Chara would only confront them if needed, like the shop vendors or monsters they have to dust. Chara is also the one who increases the ATK points even if the Human was using a stick. Yes. There are times you enter the world and use various weapons like Frisk, but it's still retarded because you are in the realm of Magic and Emotions. But like Frisk, you will all be tempted to do a RESET or a LOAD if you're stuck in an eternal LOOP. Yup. There is no such thing as fairy tales here ladies and gentlemen. You are trapped and will always be assigned the role as savior of Monsterkind _or murderer_. In Chara's opinion, Flowey is the only hardest thing you'll face in the TRUE PACIFIST but it's not that hard. It's simply baffling.

 

[NEW GAME] [CONTINUE]

 

This is why a lot of Humans/Players/Gamers do GENOCIDE route. The two hardest monsters are Undyne and Sans. Those are a pain in the ass, but really fun when you get to earn EXP and ITEMs. You also get to stalk down monsters and kill them, but some players tend to forget some really annoying monsters which abort the mission all together. **This means Chara isn't always the one who does the murder, so do you~** Frisk thinks so too. That pacifist is trying their best to remove their ability, talking with Scientists and weird goopy guy back from the void if it was possible. Chara didn't really care because they have a huge feeling

 

**It won't work**

 

Chara likes seeing people down their knees, quivering and begging for mercy. Chara loves people who won't go down without a FIGHT. They loved FIGHTs, even if it means they could die over and over again. Undyne and Sans was their favorite. _**Don't you agree as well?**_ Chara prefers Sans more than Undyne, getting different dialogues after each Losing battle and having different moves set upon them. Frisk doesn't like it though, they must like the comedian too much. But Chara has to confess in all honesty, Sans could have avoided all of this if he simply allowed himself to die at the beginning of the run. Yet, that would make the game boring because Sans knows about the timelines and their uniqueness. It made Chara want to break him, just like what they'll do to Flowey. But then, Flowey is more broken than Sans because of his RESETs so Chara will play with Sans more.

 

**Oh come now! Didn't you play with him too, more on the emotional side maybe?**

 

Sans was unique. He was lazy and annoying, but he has a lot of jobs (reaching there with shortcuts) and everyone knows him. Sans is the Judge and a scientist of some sorts with fancy Gaster blasters as his weapons. Chara can't fight Gaster all the time so this will do. Sans also knows they exist somewhat with all the warnings and talking, _very interesting don't you think?_ Chara is also amazed by the fact this small skeleton has no FEAR in his SOUL upon facing a LVL 19 Human. A lot of Monsters often show dismay or fear when they come near. How could a LVL 1 with a STAT full of 1 be good at dodging and show no remorse to killing? Sans was a natural killer, he would do nothing but kill them until they RESET. **It was amazing!** Chara had never seen such DETERMINATION in a monster so yes. Maybe Flowey got jealous with the attention Sans got, but there was good reasons. Sans also knows about you anonymous players _Peculiar_ and Chara was done playing with everyone. They wanted to break Sans further.

 

[NEW GAME] **[CONTINUE]**

 

Starting the beginning of their runs, Chara murdered everyone over and over and watched Frisk succumb to tears. Sans was also being all depressed and Chara realized that holding Papyrus' possessions makes Sans more agitated. It was funny. Chara simply wanted to keep pushing the rib cage until it shatters upon impact. RESETTING and suddenly taking CONTROL of Frisk also elicits a funny behavior from the skeleton. These actions made Sans more paranoid, wary on the Human's next step. Frisk has no SAY on this of course. _**I'm grateful to you really because without your help, I could have never had the chance to possess and control Frisk as much as I want.**_ The fact Frisk stopped crying and Sans begins to hide under a mask seems to be a curious incident if they say so themselves yet it wasn't enough to satiate their increasing boredom. They broke Sans thousands of times, seeing him do dumb tricks and ACTs towards monsters without any memory of the past. It was only the clueless younger brother who stuck by his side, bringing him home after drinking and ******* or crying upon seeing Sans' dust on the snow.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

It was boring if Sans died early. Chara could not play with the skeleton and the younger brother did not fulfill the task of vengeance. Papyrus simply vanished. He must have died with Sans, but that sounded outrageous even for their standards. There was one timeline where he fought back, but it was only one. Papyrus was a bit threatening, but nothing more really. Chara wanted more excitement. _Frisk was undergoing depression._ Chara wanted to see the Emotions Sans brings up upon facing them. It was so hilarious. _It was better than killing Flowey~!_ Flowey was still moody as always, not wanting to tell the truth even when he's an open book. Chara prefers Revived Asriel instead of Flowey; they understood Asriel more than with Flowey _even if that furball is a dumb pacifist_. Chara sometimes lets Frisk handle the body now, watching the new possibilities in the True Pacifist route. So much more ways to torture the SOUL; so much more EXPs to gain; so much more areas to murder someone…

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Chara sees different possibilities coming up after the True Pacifist route. Examples are: Gaster came back from the void, Asriel was brought to the living, Flowey turned into a houseplant, Frisk gained friends in school, monsters went to a monster's academy or college setting, monsters and humans fighting it out again, monsters becoming a lesser being towards humans and vice versa, new monster killers on the loose aside from Frisk and them and so much more. However, Frisk… They were changing to someone they didn’t like. Frisk was turning obsessed with the idea of permanence and an imaginary utopia where everyone was happy and LOVE no longer existed. It was strange. _It was utterly crazy._ It sounded boring and yet… Those monsters waltz into their partner’s hands and tried to HELP that idea into a reality.

 

* * *

[NEW GAME] **[CONTINUE]**

 

Chara is sitting on the dining table inside the skeleton brother’s apartment. In this timeline, they gained their body back with the help of Gaster. They also hated the fact how everyone could see no wrong with Frisk. _There was definitely something wrong with them._ Right now, Toriel asked Papyrus to take care of them while she goes out with Flowey to buy the groceries. Frisk was with Sans discussing stuff about the timelines and human alliances **again** so they were completely alone with a spaghetti loving.

 

“I'm bored...” Chara sighs, hitting their head on to the table. The taller skeleton who was sitting at the opposite side of the table looked at the bored human. Papyrus doesn't understand the Human's question. It should make sense considering Chara hasn’t killed anyone yet.

 

" **WHY ARE YOU BORED?** " Papyrus tilts his head, a question mark appear on top of his head. " **WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO THAT MADE YOU BORED?** "

 

" **It doesn't concern you, numb skull...** " Chara responds, looking to the side with glowing red eyes. Papyrus can never understand this boredom. Chara looks at the butter knife at the side, wondering what would happen if they killed Papyrus. Would Sans react differently with the sense of betrayal on the next route or would he accept it as a normal way of life? " **I just need some entertainment before I do something Sansy won't like.** "

 

“THAT SOUNDS DREADFUL!” Papyrus fiddles with his pencil, looking at the Horoscope. The skeleton looks at the brunet, requesting in his all natural tone of joy and sunshine. **"OH I KNOW! I CAN ENTERTAIN YOU. HOW ABOUT A FRIENDLY BATTLE TO NEAR DEATH OR EXHAUSTION?** "

 

“ **Eh? You gotta be kidding with me.** ” Chara looks at Papyrus, red eyes stare at the skeleton with renewed interest.

 

_**This was new.** _

 

“NO I AM NOT! BATTLE TO NEAR DEATH OR EXHAUSTION IS A GREAT IDEA TO REMOVE BOREDOM!” Papyrus smiles back, but he resumes trying to decipher the puzzle. “UNDYNE AND SANS WON’T MIND AND EVERYONE IS SO HAPPY THAT YOU’RE BEING COOPERATIVE! I’M SURE YOU WOULD LOVE THIS GAME! DO YOU WANT TO TRY IT OUT?”

 

[YES] [NO]

 

“But you don’t know how to FIGHT.” Chara explained, thinking if this is some kind of joke. Papyrus was strong, but he’s a goody two shoes. Papyrus is like Sans who’ll kill you if you destroyed everyone he loves… Right? Wait. No! Chara smacks their head, shaking them. They were a whole new level.

 

“HOW RUDE! THERE’S A REASON WHY UNDYNE LET ME UNDER HER WING!” Papyrus stood up straight, relaxing on his chair to look at the Human. “BESIDES, IT’S NOT LIKE WE’RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER. WE’RE GOING TO PRETEND WE WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER!”

 

“That’s the confusing part. How will I know you will give it your all if you are telling me it’s a game?” Chara was retracing their steps. This was the third time Frisk did a True Pacifist and everyone was together. No seriously, Flowey and Asriel are here at the same time. How strange. Chara feels like this is going to be a once in a life time due to how crazy the requirements this path has before having this conversation.

 

 **[YES]** [NO]

 

“THAT’S EASY. YOU WANT TO KILL ME AND I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Papyrus opens his android, checking something. Chara continues to stare at the skeleton.

 

“That doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t that mean it isn’t a game anymore?” Chara stands up to get the knives for the battle. They weren’t going to back down. It was a new ACT, someone actually challenged them. They weren’t going to reject that proposition. Papyrus hums, “IT’S STILL A GAME BECAUSE: ONE, YOU ARE BORED. TWO, WE AGREED TO THIS. THREE, IT CONSUMES OUR TIME TOGETHER. FOUR, THIS GAME CAN ONLY BE DONE ONCE A YEAR. FIVE, WE BOTH HAVE ENOUGH CONTROL NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER. SIX, IT CAN BE REPEATED UNLESS A RESET OCCURS. SEVENTH, THE GAME ENDS WHEN ONE OF US CAN’T MOVE ANYMORE!”

 

“Oh~?” Chara looks at the skeleton who’s sitting back with the android. This skeleton is cocky. The same skeleton who keeps giving out MERCY and getting bullied by others, Papyrus proclaims he can kill them - Them, the one who can annihilate the entire Underground locals? Though, this skeleton confessed to knowing the RESETs. Chara twirls their knife. “What if I wanted to FIGHT you outside the game?”

 

“YOU LIKE ASKING A LOT OF QUESTIONS HUMAN. IT’S SIMPLE. I WON’T GIVE IT MY ALL. I WILL OFFER YOU MERCY AND NOTHING LESS. I WON’T FIGHT YOU BECAUSE I KNOW VIOLENCE ISN’T THE ANSWER!” Papyrus tossed the android and Chara looks at the location - **A forest setting**? This sounds so much like Papyrus., giving MERCY at the wrong moments. Papyrus beats his chest (rib cage). “NOT TO WORRY, CHARA~! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT PLAN ON KILLING YOU. I HAVE ENOUGH KNOWLEDGE ON HOW TO HANDLE ONE HP MONSTERS. LOOK AT SANS FOR EXAMPLE! YOU COULD ALSO LOOK AT FLOWEY…”

 

“What about Flowey?” Chara looks at Papyrus. Papyrus paused with his thoughts. “I WON’T ELABORATE BECAUSE YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THE INTRICACIES OF SOUL SCIENCE. ASK ALPHYS FOR THE BASICS.”

 

“whatever.” Chara looks away, wondering when Papyrus started research. Papyrus stands up. “OKAY HUMAN. IT IS TIME TO HEAD TO THE FOREST FOR OUR GAME. REST ASSURED, I KNOW GREEN MAGIC TO HEAL THE SOUL SO LET’S FIGHT TO OUR HEART’S CONTENT! LET’S JUST HOPE SANS AND UNDYNE DOESN’T CALL OR I’D HAVE TO LIE. I HATE LYING.... *SIGH”

 

“You are going to regret this.” Chara snickered, but followed the jolly skeleton. Looking at a red car, stepped inside and Chara hopped into the backseat. Papyrus then ignites the engine with the keys and drove. Chara looks at the front, realizing they have yet to drive a car. They should make a To-do list later and drive down several pedestrians when they are at a human rampage.

 

“WOWIE. I DIDN’T KNOW YOU ENJOY RIDING LIKE I DO.” Papyrus comments as he heard the child laugh. Chara continues to look out, feeling the breeze pass through their hair. It wasn’t harsh, but the pollution by those humans were horrible. Chara ~~threatened~~ ordered, “Faster!”

 

“OKIE-DOKIE.” Papyrus stepped on the gas and Chara cheered at the sudden speed dosage. They are definitely going to get a car and drive when they get an older body. But then, they have to go to driving school and get a job. Chara’s mood from cheerful turned downright sour. Papyrus taps on the wheel, “DID YOU REALIZE SOMETHING?”

 

“Life.” Chara cuts it short, inching close to the car’s door. They look down at the road and looked up to see the trees and skies. It was evening and they are surprised no one was callling. Frisk said Sans is protective over Papyrus, but maybe the skeleton has no intuition. Sounds right. How else were they able to do a genocide route a hundred times straight? Chara went back to the seat, hogging the seats like they own it. Chara closed their eyes, resting before the FIGHT.

 

* * *

 

“WE’RE HERE!”

 

“that was fast.” Chara opened their eyes, seeing the orange skies. Chara stretched their arms, still feeling the knives they brought with them. Chara sat up, seeing Papyrus already out of his car.

 

“You sure you’re ready to get beaten Papyrus?”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH~! SAME GOES FOR YOU HUMAN.” Papyrus was so arrogantly naive. Chara wonders if they can finish this within five minutes. Papyrus walks off to the area as they get off the car. This area was really abandoned. No human, monster or animal at sight. It was just a skeleton and human. Papyrus flips his scarf (Chara rolls their eyes) and placed their gloves over to their chest with closed eyes.

 

“ARE YOU READY?”

 

 **[FIGHT]** ACT ITEM MERCY

 

Chara already made a mad dash before the skeleton could finish, slicing diagonally from the neck down to the pelvis.

 

“HOW RUDE!” Papyrus dodged as he spoke, taking a step back and side turning as he finished his sentence. Papyrus opened his eye lights (one eye light flashed blue and turned back to white) and Chara felt themselves dragged to the side with dozens of bone attacks greeting them. _Why did they forget this skeleton is Sans’ younger brother?!_ Chara’s eyes widened, using their shoulder for the blunt hits and threw their knife at the skeleton.

 

*Keep fighting.

 

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL WITH THIS. YOU AREN’T GIVING ME A CHANCE TO ATTACK.” Papyrus didn’t dodge the knife, he grabbed onto it with his gloves and threw the knife back at the human. Chara was already at their toes, deflecting the tossed knife and rushing forward with another knife.

 

 **[FIGHT]** ACT ITEM MERCY

 

“YOU ARE REALLY GRILLING ME TO THE TREES!” Papyrus created a long bone and parried the attack. Parrying and counter-parrying with that naive look, Chara cursed with a smile. “Liar. You said you should give it our all?”

 

“APOLOGIES. YOU JUST REMINDED ME OF FRISK! I CAN’T TAKE FRISK SERIOUSLY!” Papyrus laughs it off, jumping up to avoid the leg sweep and side stepping when Chara pulled out an even bigger knife. “DID YOU GET MY KNIFE COLLECTION?! THOSE WERE FOR MEAT, NOT FOR BONES!”

 

* Papyrus wishes to have his turn now.

 

 **[REJECT]** GIVE IN

 

“Who cares?!” Chara continues forward with their knife pointed at the skeleton, slicing air or a bone weapon as if there was no tomorrow. Papyrus parries it and sees his bone attack crack and it becomes a two-armed sword as it breaks into two. Papyrus parried and counter-parried without a second thought. If Chara slows down, he takes his chance and physically injures Chara such as kicking them to a tree or his bone attack or both. But if the skeleton gets too predictable, Chara is able to injure him using that knife. The tall skeleton doesn't flinch, taking in more damage than usual.

 

FIGHT ACT **[ITEM]** MERCY

 

“When was the last time you trained?” Chara acts so casually while fighting. Fighting was a second nature to them, it made them feel relaxed. The battlefield is where they belong _or not_? Papyrus looks at them, scarf torn and cosplay battle armor in shatters.

 

“I DON’T KNOW BUT” Papyrus looks at the bruises of the human, magically disappearing because they ate FOOD. “FOOD ITEMS SHOULD BE BANNED NEXT TIME!”

 

 **[FIGHT]** ACT ITEM MERCY

 

“If there’s a next time.” Chara confessed and went forward yet Papyrus blocked their attack again. Chara was starting to sweat, not used to the physical form given to them. Papyrus continues to use the same pattern of bones popping up from the ground.

 

FIGHT **[ACT]** ITEM MERCY

 

“You aren’t taking me seriously?!” Chara cursed, panting as the skeleton tossed and caught his broken bones to the air and back to his hands. Papyrus points his right bone attack at the Human. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GETTING READY FOR HIS SPECIAL ATTACK!"

 

**Papyrus 5 ATK 8 DEF**

**HP 10/660**

 

"But annoying dog will get it-" Chara realized the Annoying Dog was found locked up sleeping inside a room within the Underground. No one was going to take Papyrus' attack now. Papyrus allowed both bone attacks to grow longer, sharper at the end as he held it like ice picks. "ARE YOU READY?!"

 

 **[YES]** [NO]

 

"IF YOU SAY SO." Papyrus slouches a bit, readying his stance as a flame emerged from his right eye socket. Orangish-yellow, the taller skeleton altered the entire playing field to blue.

 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

 

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN." Papyrus dictated, several white monster heads emerged from the ground. Chara stumbled backward and downright dodged the altered Gaster blasters. What are these? The Gaster blasters looked like Sans’ blasters but had tails, claws and wings. Orange and blue eyes greeted them.

 

FIGHT ACT ITEM ~~MERCY~~

 

With the sound of the Gaster blasters roar, Chara dodged the gaster blasters and sudden bone attacks from the ground, trees and above (like meteorites). Their SOUL was slower too, needing to even drink Sea tea and wear foggy glasses to avoid further damage. Because of the necessary ITEM usage, Chara didn't have time to ATTACK. They were getting heavy damage and all they could do is keep eating and dodging. This was indeed a special attack, Consecutive never-ending patterns, adding a new attack each turn so you have no choice but to feel stupid for getting hurt once.

 

FIGHT **[ACT]** ITEM **[** ~~ **MERCY]**~~

 

"S-stop!" Chara pleaded, knowing that the damages were increasing each turn even if the patterns were the same. They aren't prepared. They have no FOOD left and the SAVE and LOAD ability is not available. Chara keeps dodging, not even able to get close with the Gaster blasters and sharp bones breaking the ground underneath the skeleton. Papyrus wasn't done. **He still had to finish his special attack.** Because he was trained by Undyne and taught by Sans, _Papyrus didn't care if you're a_ _killer_ _._

 

*Papyrus isn't listening.

 

"!" Chara's eyes gone wide open, their smile finally turned down to a frown as Papyrus appeared in front of them. Papyrus unarmed them, flinging the last knife away and swung the other sharp bone sword. Papyrus was even smiling, asking innocently as if the world slowed down.

 

"IT’S OVER ISN’T IT?"

 

Chara screamed, the feeling of their SOUL pierced into two was accompanied with a burning sensation.

* * *

 

[ ~~NEW GAME~~ ] **[CONTINUE]**

 

"WAKE UP CHARA!!!"

 

Chara woke up, sweat all over their body. They looked around. They were on the couch. _Was that all a dream?_ Chara held their locket. They could hear Papyrus cooking in the kitchen. Chara slowly stood up, but fell to the floor. Their pupil's shrunk, seeing traces of dust fall from their clothes. Chara stood up, muttering. "I-I'm gonna change clothes first!"

 

"OKAY!" Papyrus says and Chara goes upstairs, hurriedly wanting to check if there are any injuries. Entering the bathroom, Chara lifts their shirt and saw... nothing. Nothing was there. They don't have any injuries. Not a single scratch, but there has to be something? Chara came out, looking at Papyrus. They needed to confirm if all of this really happened _._ "Papyrus? Did we... PLAY?"

 

Papyrus looks up, surprised and the human swore he'd refute and make up stories. No. **Papyrus told the truth.** The cold hard truth that shook them to the CORE. "WE DID AND YOU SLEPT ON ME!"

 

"!!!" Chara didn't know what to say. Papyrus looks at the TV and back at them. "NO MATTER HOW HIGH YOUR LOVE IS, YOU HAVE A WEAKNESS AND IT'S YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS. THESE SHAPE YOUR EMOTIONS WHICH FORM THE SOUL. DON'T LIE TO ME THAT YOU HAVE NONE, I SEE THE HAPPINESS AND RAGE IN YOUR EYES. BEGINNING FROM BIRTH DOWN TO THE PATH OF KILLERS, EVERYONE WHO MOVES HAVE EMOTIONS. ALL I HAVE TO DO IS **STRIKE IT DOWN**. SANS AND GASTER TAUGHT ME! ISN’T THAT FUN?"

 

"I KNOW YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED, LOSING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SPECIAL ATTACK PROGRAM BUT" Papyrus smiles at Chara. "IF YOU BEHAVE PROPERLY AND WAIT FOR A YEAR TO PASS, WE WILL HAVE ROUND TWO AND..."

 

Chara didn't know how to feel. Papyrus... Papyrus interested them.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Frisk RESET because they died but Chara will sit at the backseat. If Papyrus' word holds true, then they will FIGHT againsometime after the True Pacifist Route. Somewhere in those events where everyone is busy, Papyrus will greet them and ask them if they want to play a game. Charadoesn't understand. They don't understand how Papyrus could be the biggest idiot in the Underground while at the same time be the most accurate assassin they've ever faced. Papyrus doesn't need STATs, all he needed to see was your SOUL. Papyrus will wear your barriers down and destroy your SOUL in more ways than one. So if you were created by Gaster, lived with Sans and trained with Undyne, you make a Papyrus. Papyrus asked if sleeping is their favorite hobby, _always falling unconscious with one HP._

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Chara followed Papyrus’ rules, wanting to defeat him. Papyrus gets faster when you lower his HP, releasing his Special Attack at random intervals as they fought. Chara tried remembering the patterns but their memories are getting jumbled up. All they recall is that Papyrus was studying about the SOUL and EMOTIONs. EMOTIONS that alter the way someone sees MEMORIES and CURRENT EVENTs.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Chara decides to do a True Genocide and Papyrus didn't deviate. He doesn’t remember.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

He simply dies. Over and over again. Chara doesn't understand.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Papyrus only remembers the RESETs in the post-true pacifist.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Papyrus only deviates in the True Pacifist ending?

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Chara stops and lets Frisk take over. They wait, not even having a body but Papyrus approached them (Frisk and Chara) and asked if they want to play a game. Papyrus used their name even, no one but Asriel, Gaster, Toriel, Asgore and Sans should know this. Chara took CONTROL, wanting to beat the skeleton.

 

**Chara 999 ATK 999 DEF**

**1/99**

 

They lost. Again. Oh well. Papyrus asked them to wait for six months to pass, Chara was able to persuade Papyrus to shorten the time limit. They were bored. They wanted something new. Papyrus promised to entertain them and Papyrus complies to their needs to a certain extent. No amount of coercion could change this stubborn skeleton. Chara has to wait. Six months was a long time so they began looking around.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Frisk RESET again and they fought and lost. Again. Chara waits for the time to pass **again** , all the while conversing with the rest of the Underground monsters. Several of Papyrus' attacks are based on the monster's attacks. Papyrus' attacks actually alters according to Frisk's actions and the EMOTION of each monster. Chara wants to win. Chara wants to see the innocent skeleton beg for his life.

 

They want to DEFEAT Papyrus.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

**[TRUE RESET]**

**[TRUE RESET]**

**.   .   .   .**

**.  .    .**

**. .  .**

**. .**

**.**

**.**

 

* * *

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

"..." Papyrus woke up, stretching on his bed for the **3,352,358,251st** time of Frisk's TRUE RESET. Papyrus doesn't know what to make of this. He is starting to feel bored. Because of boredom, the tall skeleton wants to do something new. Papyrus slaps himself, trying to regain himself through pain. _What was he thinking?_ Papyrus wobbled to the door, but fell down. _There is no such thing as a new ACT after a RESET is pressed._ Papyrus groaned, feeling the numbness subside and replaced with pain. _Papyrus is not capable of that role._ Papyrus is serious thinking about his life as the younger brother of Comic Sans/Sans Serif.

 

"SANS? DID YOU SLEEP ON MY LEGS YESTERDAY?"

 

_**It was a good thing one side of the human is easily pleased** _

 

Papyrus sighs, resigned of the fate of never knowing what happened that day.

 

_**He just hopes that would give him more time to do what's needed...** _

 

Papyrus opens the door, walking out with big steps (numbness subsiding still) with a phone at hand.

 

_**But then...?** _

 

Papyrus opened his brother's door, knowing that they have equal rights in barging into their own rooms.

 

" **SANS... WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?** "

 

The room was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine this is what's really happening in Papyrus' timeline.  
> Chara did not see this coming, seeing how accepting Papyrus is with FIGHTING.  
> They didn't think Papyrus could FIGHT...
> 
> They become curiously contented with this.


End file.
